


Enjoyed It Though

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from Kris:  How about Chizzy’s first time? Impromptu, in front of Crimewatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoyed It Though

As she almost skipped around to Chops house Izzy felt like a million quid. She was so pleased with the results of her trip to the beautician’s for de-pubing that she had rushed straight home to try on her new underwear.

The lady in the bra shop really knew about tits and had chosen Izzy a baby pink lift up bra and matching briefs. She looked in the mirror feeling good about herself for a change; the pink satin of the bra looked beautiful against her pale skin and striking red hair. Feeling confident she immediately felt the need to see what her gorgeous Choppy thought about the frilly panties. She slipped the lingerie off and back into the little pink bag and changed back into her clothes. She planned to wave the little bag under his nose giving him a glimpse of what to expect when camping the following night. 

She knew Chops mum would be at the bingo and his brother at his girlfriends house allowing them some free snogging time. They had been dating for two weeks and not really gone beyond kissing and over the clothes touching. Chop had been holding back and Izzy wanted him to see just how much she wanted him. She had started to worry that Chop didn’t fancy her enough; that maybe he wanted someone a bit more curvy. He had always talked about boobs and she feared hers were a let down.

Izzy arrived at Chops front door wearing a pretty yellow floral dress holding the little pink bag up as he opened the front door.

“Hey baby girl, what yer got in there?” His face splitting grin showed he had an idea.

"Oh just a little something for camping.” Izzy giggled matching her boyfriends grin.

“We’re not gonna be able to sleep in there are we baby girl? Chop winked still grinning like it was Christmas morning, "So I gather this is summit for me to look forward to?” He cheekily lifted his eyebrows in question whilst beckoning Izzy through the front door of his three bed mid-terrace.

Izzy wasn’t ready to show him just yet though, she was enjoying her mans excitement. She held the bag behind her back and changed the subject. "So did you speak to Darren Rigby?

"Yer, I did. Three free manors! Top bloke that Dazza. He’s even helping our Finn out with some other plan for Rae.” Chop’s smile was beyond cheeky at this point knowing Izzy couldn’t bear a secret.

Izzy had to know, "What other plan? You have to tell me!” She was hopping from one foot to the other desperate to know.

"Well perhaps I could share after you’ve shown me what’s in that bag of yours?” Chop smirked.

Izzy bit her lip nervously wondering what Chop would think when he saw what was inside. Izzy watched him chuckling with enthusiasm as he opened the bag and observed the contents. His jaw dropped when he saw the sexy bra and knickers and face turned pink as he looked down to his very own erect chopper.

Izzy spotted his downward glance and caught a sight at the very prominent bulge in his trousers. His reaction gave her a surge of confidence she never thought was possible. "Do you want me try em on?” She cheekily suggested. 

But before she could say anything further to excite him he lunged forward catching her bottom lip between his lips. Izzy yelped with elation and they knocked foreheads both leaning in the same direction to deepen the kiss. They both giggled and recommenced the snogging whilst frantically pulling at one another’s clothes. Izzy pulled at Chops trousers before he was able to remove his shoes causing them to become stuck around his feet. He inevitably lost his balance and landed in heap on the sofa. Izzy dropped down next to him removing his shoes while he whipped her little dress up and over her head. He let out a strangled whimper clearly enjoying the view. He peppered her face with long opened mouthed kisses that trailed down her neck eventually arriving at her tits. He licked and sucked on one and caressed the other with his hands swapping from rolling her nipple between his fingers and squeezing the whole breast. Izzy wondered why she had never done that to herself; it felt amazing. It felt so good that not even the scary rhythmic music of Crime Stoppers on the telly in the background could stop her from experiencing exactly what Arnold Peters would feel like inside her. 

Chop trailed his hands down her slender frame, still kissing and licking at her nipples. Izzy felt Chops finger on her clit and let out a very loud shriek of delight. "Fuck me Arnold Peters", she shouted and he panted that he had to find a condom. 

He scarpered out of the room briefly and returned explaining that he had found a pack of rib ticklers in his brother’s room. Izzy giggled and demanded that he get down to tickling straight away. He sat on the sofa and pulled the rubber down over his length then lifted Izzy from her spot on the sofa so she was straddled above him. He reconvened the kissing and placed his fingers back on her sensitive spot. She was so horny she just wanted him inside her so lowered herself onto his cock. She groaned loudly as she was overcome with pleasure as she grinded away on top of him kissing his mouth and neck. Chop started quickly thrusting below her and let out a guttural howl of pleasure as he came, filling the condom up inside of her. Izzy was slightly perplexed that is was all over. Chop removed the condom apologising that he came too soon; he said he knew he would and had been worried about it. But he promised to do better next time as he kissed down her body until he reached her sweet spot. Izzy observed his face disappearing between her legs as he started licking her clit. She was laid back on the sofa screaming out Chops name as waves of pleasure emanated from her most intimate area. Finally she couldn’t take anymore and had to squeeze her legs together with Chop still down there to alert him he succeeded in his mission. He emerged grinning with a soaked face.

Chop explained that it had been his first time and that it was better than anything he could have ever imagined. They embraced as they came down from the high.

As they replaced their clothes they realised that they had made love for the first time in front of a re-enactment of a man being clubbed to death in Uffington and Jill Dando was urging witnesses to come forward. Chop was distraught saying he had planned to have their first time somewhere special with a four poster bed with white crisp sheets and petals leading to the bed. Izzy smiled and said that all that stuff didn’t really matter; that she loved him and had enjoyed it.

The end


End file.
